


At His Mercy

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Light Bondage, Massage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughtness, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asks if you’re dating the Mad King and you jokingly respond "He won't let me out of the dungeon, please send help." Ryan finds out and decides to give you a taste of what his dungeon would be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Mercy

The questions about your relationship with Ryan are more frequent now. After your heist is released, the internet explodes and you find yourself bombarded with questions about you and Ryan through every social media outlet you are a part of. You don’t answer them and neither does he. You both figure your conversation during the heist is pretty straightforward, there is no need to elaborate.

But it’s getting to the point where the questioning is getting on your nerves. You almost want to answer just to shut them up, but you know it won’t help.

You’re currently sitting in for Barbara on the podcast. It’s your first one and you’re having a great time. So far you’ve managed to make beer almost come out of Gavin’s nose and Burnie has cracked up at least once. You feel pretty proud of yourself.

After Gus does his sponsor read, Burnie speaks up. “Ok, so there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” he says, turning to you.

“Okay…” You are immediately suspicious.

“We were talking about Rooster Teeth couples the other day and you’re currently seeing someone, correct?”

You try to remain calm even though the camera is focused right on your face. “Yes, correct,” you say.

“The reason I ask is because we were talking about how many couples have spawned from this company and-” Burnie begins.

“Don’t say ‘spawned’,” Gus interrupts him. “It’s such a weird word to use in this context.”

You and Gavin laugh. “Right, it sounds like we’re growing couples in a lab,” the Brit says.

“Like you grow us in pods and then pair us up,” you laugh.

It’s Gus and Burnie’s turn to laugh. “Like we assign you a number and say, ‘well, now you guys are stuck together forever’,” Burnie jokes.

“Twitter is exploding by the way,” Gus says as he scrolls through the feed on his iPad.

“What are they saying?” Burnie asks.

“It’s mostly questions…” Gus glances up at you and you know exactly what the questions are.

“Go ahead, ask,” you say with a sigh.

“Various people on Twitter would like to know if you are dating the Mad King,” Gus says.

Gavin and Burnie both look at you expectedly. You bite back another sigh and smile. It’s now or never. “Yes, yes I am.”

“I thought that was already common knowledge,” Gavin says. “If it wasn’t, you people are idiots.”

“It’s not like you were being that subtle,” Burnie put in. “If you couldn’t figure that out on your own, you’re stupid.”

“When people call him the Mad King in this context it makes our relationship sound more sinister than it is,” you say laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

Gavin is laughing again. “Like he’s holding you hostage?”

You are all laughing now. “Actually,” you lean into the microphone and speak softly. “He won't let me out of the dungeon, please send help.”

The guys erupt with laughter and thankfully Gus eventually changes the subject. When the podcast ends you feel oddly peaceful. You know there are going to be more questions and people are going to hound you about your relationship, but it feels good to finally admit out loud that you are indeed a couple. Now that you think about it, it’s the first time you’ve actually done so. It’s one thing to admit to each other you’re together, it’s another to announce it to the world.

“You handled that pretty well,” Burnie compliments as the four of you make your way off the set.

“Thanks,” you respond.

“When we see you guys making out all over the place, we kind of forget no one else knows,” Gavin put in.

“Hey, we’re getting better about that,” you say defensively. “We haven’t done anything in the office in awhile.”

“Wait, you’ve done stuff in the office?!” Gus exclaims. “What the fuck?!”

Whoops.

“Gotta go.” You take off in the direction of your desk, trying to block out Gus’s shouts and curses behind you. Ryan isn’t waiting for you like you would expect him to be, but when you check your phone you see you have a message.

_At your place, waiting for you._

You smile at the words and hurriedly gather your things so you can leave. As you pull into your driveway, you have to admit that you like seeing his car there already. You step into the entryway and notice that the downstairs is dark and quiet.

“Ryan?” you call.

“Up here.” His voice comes from upstairs.

You drop your bag next to the door and kick off your shoes. When you enter your bedroom, he’s standing there waiting for you. He's wearing only his jeans and you raise your eyebrow. “Hello there,” you say. “What’s this about?”

You’re not really sure what look he’s giving you but you suddenly feel nervous.

He doesn’t say anything. The way he saunters over to you has you on guard. He pulls you into a kiss and even though you’re hesitant, you respond. His arms wrap around you. Something's off. You pull away from the kiss, but he holds you close to him and suddenly everything goes dark as he slips something around your eyes.

“What are you-?”

“You said I wouldn’t let you out of the dungeon,” his voice is low and steady, and sends a shiver up your spine.

When his words register, you respond. “It was just a joke. Trying to break the tension and all.”

“Oh I know that,” Ryan says. “But it got me thinking. I never paid you back for that bet…”

You know Ryan would never hurt you, but you are still slightly worried. When you reach up to take off whatever he used to blindfold you, he grabs your wrists.

“No, no, no…” he tuts. “You’re not allowed to see unless I tell you.” He pulls you forward and you feel yourself being led to the bed.

“So what is this? What’s your plan here?” you ask.

“To punish you.”

He lets go of your wrist and you resist the urge to take your blindfold off. As he unbuttons your shirt you ask, “What kind of punishment?”

He doesn’t say anything but you can just feel that he’s smiling. He removes your shirt and bra, then gently pushes you onto the bed. You try to adjust to make yourself comfortable. Before you can however, your wrists are seized again and suddenly you feel fabric being wrapped around them.

“Oh god,” you say. “Really? Are we really going to do this?”

Your wrists are yanked above your head and you can feel him wrapping the other end around one of the bars of your headboard. You assume he’s using one of your winter scarves. You wonder if it’s the Achievement Hunter one...

“Yes we are going to do this,” he says softly. “And if you keep asking questions, I may have to gag you.”

You try to glare at him, but you realize it’s a waste. He can’t see your narrowed eyes. You feel the bed move under his weight as he climbs onto it. His hands are on your breasts and he gently squeezes them before running his hands down your chest and torso.

You suck in a breath.

“I have to admit,” Ryan says. “You look pretty edible.” You feel him lean down and he takes one of your nipples into his mouth, gently massaging his tongue against it. You let out a low moan and he stops.

“Why-?” you begin.

“No noise,” he commands. “Forgot to mention that’s another part of your punishment. You have to keep quiet. I know how much you love that.”

“What?! You are such a-.”

He roughly pinches your nipple and your words dissolve into a half-moan, half-shout.

“You were saying?”

You purse your lips together tightly and don’t respond. 

“Perfect.” His mouth is on your breast again, soothing the nipple he had teased. You take a shaky breath, but don’t make any other noise. He’s swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub and you can’t help but arch off the bed slightly. You move to grab his hair, but you remember your wrists are bound and you can’t move them.

His hands are firm and rough when he pulls his mouth away and caresses your chest and torso again. For some reason the lack of sight makes his touch even more powerful. You feel him straddle your waist but then he’s not touching you anymore. You can hear him fumbling around.

You smell something sweet and then his hands are on you again. He’s gently massaging your breasts, except this time his hands are warm and slick with massage oil. You bite back a moan when his fingers return to tease your nipples.

His hands eventually move down and you feel him unbutton your pants. You lifts your hips to assist him as he gets rid of your pants and underwear. He continues his massage, this time his hands wandering down to rub your thighs. He only touches you briefly there before he runs his hands back up and then down your body again, several times.

You’re more than a little worked up.

Not being able to touch him is starting to annoy you and you want to see him. You test your bonds, but he tied you really well. You think you can reach your blindfold if you scoot up the bed a little…

You gently move up the bed, trying to make it seem like your trying to get comfortable.

It doesn’t work.

He grabs your hips and pulls you to him, his mouth falling to your wet mound. You gasp at the unexpected contact, but it’s so brief you groan in disappointment. He chuckles and places soft kisses on your inner thighs, his tongue coming out to occasionally swipe at the flesh. You’re gripping the bonds around your wrist tightly, frustrated you can’t touch him.

When his tongue is finally on you again, you bite your lip. It’s tortuous and slow and _so good…_

His finger slides into you and you jerk off the bed. Your legs aren’t tied down so you twist and turn against his mouth and hand. Every touch, every lick, every nibble is intensified. Your body is in constant motion and you can’t control it. He strokes your special spot and you almost cry out. Instead you bite your tongue so hard you taste blood. His tongue is merciless and you don’t know if you can take much more.

You’re practically shaking. The end of the scarf around your wrists falls into your face and you use it to bite down and keep from making noise.

In your lusty haze you realize he’s stopped. You feel him move up and grasp your legs. Your ankles are then resting on his shoulders and you can feel his erection against your inner thigh. You let the scarf slip from your mouth as you whimper and press against him, but he just chuckles.

“So...frustrating…” you manage to say.

“That’s the point,” he purrs. He takes ahold of himself and begins to tease you, gently rubbing himself up and down your aching folds. You whimper again and shift around, trying to urge him on. When he finally slides into you, you gasp and moan loudly. “Yeah...that’s what you want. Isn’t it?”

You somehow manage a nod, but it’s more of a thrash now because he’s finally moving inside of you and you’ve never felt anything so good in your life. Your body is drenched in sweat and you’re so close to the edge. One of his hands leaves your leg and you feel your bonds slack slightly. Your wrists are still tied together, but not to the bed and you reach down to try and touch any part of him you can reach.

He pulls out of you abruptly and you don’t hold back the cry this time. He grabs your tied wrists and pulls you up to sit. When he lets you go, it’s only to grab your waist and flip you onto your stomach. Your hands are caught between your chest and the bed but you can’t complain because then he’s inside you again and instead of blackness you’re seeing stars. You don’t care about keeping your voice down anymore and it seems like he’s so far gone that he doesn’t care either.

His mouth is rough and hard against your neck and shoulders and one hand is tangled in your hair while the other moves between your body and the mattress. His thumb is quick and suddenly you’re coming harder than you’ve ever come before.

You barely have time to ride out the orgasm before he’s moving away from you again. The blindfold is ripped from your eyes as you’re flipped onto your back.

His eyes are dark, lust-filled pools and he looks almost dangerous. His cock and red and swollen to the point where you wonder if he’s in pain. You sit up and push him onto his back before straddling his lap and taking him in once more. Your hands are still bound and pressed against his chest as you ride him hard and fast.

He’s sweaty and disheveled and his hands are gripping your hips so tight…

When he comes it’s violent and messy, but his face is so captivating to watch you can’t look away.

Your body is shaking when you collapse onto his chest. Your wrists are beginning to feel numb and one of his hands tiredly reaches up to undo the knot. The Achievement Hunter scarf slips away almost easily and you use your newly freed hands to tangle into his hair and pull him into a kiss.

His arms grip you tightly and you bury your face into his neck when he pulls away to catch his breath.

You’re both silent.

You’re not sure how long you lay there without speaking, but eventually he whispers, “This is my favorite part.”

“Hmm?” you ask. You can barely keep your eyes open.

“This,” he says hugging you tighter. “Being this close. Being inside you like this. We’re as close as we can be.”

Your heart skips a beat and this feeling washes over you that you don’t quite recognize. You lean up to kiss him again.

When you pull away you can’t help but smirk. “Can’t wait for my turn,” you say deviously.

You’re not sure if he looks scared or excited. You assume both.


End file.
